


Natalis

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Summary: *Natalis意为“生日”。
Relationships: Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus/Publius Vergilius Maro | Virgil
Kudos: 3





	Natalis

**Author's Note:**

> *Natalis意为“生日”。

“所以，我带回来的就是这些。”奥古斯都平静地对大厅里熙攘的人群说出了这句话，似乎不企求任何人能听见。正当时，沉迷酒乐的宾客们，还在听着希腊琴师自以为得意的弹奏呢。

  
  
  


只有盖乌斯·西尔努斯·麦凯纳斯一直出神地盯着他，揣摩着那副面容上少见的安分的表情——然后出其不意地，从对方手里把那卷羊皮纸拨了过来。  
  
  
  


“所以，还没写完？”  
  
  
  


“他说是这样。”  
  
  
  


“好吧……”身披华衣的文学赞助人忙不迭地把卷轴展到了最后一页，细细辨认着上面并不整齐的字迹，“‘他的生命消失了，忿忿地下到了阴曹’……嗯，我承认这确实不算是个真正的结局。”  
  
  
  


“但是如果不强行把这东西夺回来，说不定哪天他头脑一热就要把它烧掉。”  
  
  
  


“请别叫我的——我们的诗人的作品‘东西’，第一公民。”麦凯纳斯依然低着头，用手指划过一行又一行歪歪斜斜的拉丁字母，神色渐渐凝重了下去，“而且你方才明明说了，他病得不轻……你应该知道什么是更紧要的。”  
  
  
  


“所以我回来了，和他的史诗一起。从过去半个月的情况来看，我们守在他身边，反而会让他更难过，麦凯纳斯。”  
  
  
  


“哦。”然而屋大维得到的只是一句冰冷的回应。即使在关心别人的感受上有些迟钝的他，此时都能瞥见自己正面对着的人的身体似乎因为某种不可名状的愤怒而颤抖着，但又迟迟不将其发泄出来。  
  
  
  


“我想……”无论如何，他还是想着再解释一下。  
  
  
  


麦凯纳斯突然抬起头，以瞪目仇人的目光直直地刺着他的双眼。这种神情，是他在那件事发生过后，再不曾看见的。  
  
  
  


身外的喧嚷，在片刻之间都尽数消却了。一种可怖的沉默刺进了奥古斯都的骨髓——是啊，只有在这时候他才想起来，自己还是有骨髓的。不然，他还几乎一直把自己当作无痛感的神明来处置呢。  
  
  
  


后来的事，他有些记不太清了。顶多便是几个随从在宴厅门外不安地踱来踱去，难掩紧迫地相互私语，但在几番挣扎之后又骂出一句，鼓足了勇气，走到他们二人身前的事。再顶多就是麦凯纳斯主动起身走到一边，让仆人先靠近自己的耳边通报，而后只是在眨眼之间泪水便涌了出来，对着自己的目光愈加狰狞了之后……失去了神采。他昏倒得无声无息，以至于除了他们周边的几个奴隶以外，再没有人注意到。奥古斯都本能地站了起来，意图问清方才被吐出的话语究竟谓何。然而，尽管人们表情扭曲，口也不约而同地大张着，显然是在喊着些什么，但是他感受到的依然是沉默，沉默。

  


  
  
  
  


  


没有人愿意告诉他发生了什么，不论他或恳求或严厉地过问多少次。不过，被瞒住的不止屋大维一人，还有罗马满城里正欢庆着皇帝的生辰的更多的人。真是宗盛大的节日啊，劳碌了一整年的民众们，每天都有看不完的戏剧、听不完的乐曲、饕不足的角斗表演。大家嘴上都不假思索地说着“幸福”、“幸福”。

  


  
  
  
  
  
  


所以，就这样地，又过了数天。他几乎都要把那晚宴会上的事全部忘了。终于还是在一个被冷灰色的层云掩盖的清晨，双手紧攥在一起的瓦里乌斯出现在了他的面前。这位文学编辑声音嘶哑地对他说，希望能拿回挚友史诗的手稿。那嗓音虚弱极了，就好像被冬日的骤雨打落在地的雏鸟，在满是泥泞的地上奄奄一息似的。  
  
  
  


罗马的奥古斯都见此便同样轻声地问他，其它的诗文又被收到了哪里去。  
  
  
  


“烧了。”这个词就如轻薄的烟尘一般飘逝在了空气。  
  
  
  


“那么他呢？”  
  
  
  


“烧了。”

  


  
  
  
  
  
  


这次这个词并不是能轻易散去的。那时的瓦里乌斯始终对他垂着双眸，只是默默地展开双手，给他看里面那一枚小小的指环。诗人的名字平静地躺在上面，无悲无喜。沉默又一次霸占了第一公民的身体，他感到四肢五感都失去了效用，只是讷然地在原地立着。  
  
  
  


事实上，他之前也已经知道了——甚至在他半个月离开海港时回头看向维吉尔的一刻便知道了——失去是必然的。麦凯纳斯在宴会上那样地看他，必定是在心里怨憎他的冷酷与迟钝，毕竟明知诗人命悬一线的他又为何会——  
  
  
  


为何会那样无所眷恋呢。  
  
  
  


可是他对于那些埋怨和质疑，只能报以淡漠的浅笑。  
  
  
  


因为他装作奥古斯都已经太久了，而奥古斯都，在所有表情里，是只会浅浅地笑的。而在所有情感中，是唯一不懂眷恋的。

  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  


但是最痛苦的是，即使情感蒸发了，痛感却依然残留。那一年的Natalis之后，他常常会做梦，梦见他们几个人还一起坐在帕拉提乌姆山上。那时候，他总会听维吉尔诵诗入了迷，哪怕在睡前也坚持要让后者陪在自己卧榻之侧。这样做的结果，就是诗人的嗓音总会因此而哑掉。  
  
  
  


“没关系，我们还有下一次。”然而那时候，他总是对精疲力竭的维吉留斯故作宽心地说这样的话。  
  
  
  


下一次，下一次，再下一次。他还是会见到诗人先生，却没有意识到这样的时间会愈来愈少。  
  
  
  


你把自己已经当做永生的神了，但是他呢？  
  
  
  


你如果愿意，每天都会是你的Natalis。但他的Natalis，有一次，也仅有一次。

  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  


后来，依然在那座大厅里，宾客们仍在忘我地畅饮、舞蹈。  
  
  
  


麦凯纳斯看着新添的那个小神龛，回头对他露出一抹苦笑。  
  
  


“或许这样多少能弥补些许。”他回答说。  
  
  


“第一公民啊，你总是长不大。”然而他收到的只是这样一句。  
  
  
  
  


END

  
  


  



End file.
